Toadtown Season 3 - Milkshake Mixup
by Toadtown
Summary: Toadtown Season 3 has arrived at new episodes this whole Summer! See the exciting Easter egg hunt at the Peach Castle, Toadsworth is reminded of his age, Birdo and Daisy take care of Toadette's Cafe and Toadette gets driving lessons! Episodes - The Easter Egg Hunt - Worked Out - Milkshake Mixup - Driving Trouble.
1. The Easter Egg Hunt

It was a sunny morning in Toadtown and today was Easter. Toad's all over town greeted each other on such a jolly morning but In Andrea's Room. Max and Molly were listening to Andrea's idea for the Egg Hunt. They were planning to be sneaky and get most of the eggs this year.

Suddenly Andrea's mother called for them to go and the kids grabbed their baskets and shut the door. At the Peach Castle, the gate was wide open and many toads came in with their young ones for the game.

Andrea quickly ran towards the startling line so she could spot eggs. Little did she know Zario was after the same eggs. Zario and his friend Tavi were hiding behind a bush and snickering.

"So Tavi I'm going to get the eggs on the top of the hill but I want you to get the eggs down by the orchard," said Zario.

"How am I supposed to get the eggs," said Tavi.

"You roll downhill like a barrel," said Zario.

Tavi looked down the steep hill and saw all the colorful eggs lining it. He shook his head and the loudspeaker in the front went off.

"The Children's Easter Egg Hunt is about to begin," said the loudspeaker.

At the starting line, Andrea was waiting with her friends when Zario came up beside her. Andrea made a dirty look at him and Zario scoffed. At the Brick Path, Toadette was eating but people kept staring at her so she decided to walk off and hide. She walked to the State Coach which Peach rode. She struggled in and hid under the seats and ate.

Peach arrived with a green flag and the toads stared at each other.

"GOOO" she screamed.

The toads stormed off and Andrea launched her basket and tripped Zario he screamed and went rolling down the hill. He screamed as he ran into Tavi and tripped him. Tavi grabbed on a metal pole. Suddenly the State Coach started moving from the flower display and down the hill.

Toads screamed and Peach gasped as the state coach was storming downhill. Inside Toadette was screaming as fabrics and tea sets crashed down from the luggage racks...

"HELP" screamed Toadette.

Guards started chasing the coach downhill and inside Toadette jumped as the coach hit the rock. Suddenly she saw a luggage rack crash down and she screamed. At the bottom of the hill, Andrea was filling her basket when she saw the coach and she screamed.

The Coach stormed by and crashed into a tree at the stream Zario was picking eggs quickly... When he spotted a Golden Egg and he ran towards it and suddenly Molly slid by and grabbed it-Zario screamed and launched towards her and snatched her basket. Molly ran after him and suddenly Tavi flew by chasing Max and Zario tripped and Easter eggs hit the lawn.

Molly snatched her basket back and picked up the eggs quickly. Down the hill, Toadette smashed the door out and climbed out. She started walking up all dizzy when suddenly she tripped over a Toad grabbing an egg. Toadette sighed and stayed faceplanted. Meanwhile, up the hill, Andrea and Zario were racing really fast back before the siren rang.

Molly ran beside Zario when suddenly she tripped on the air and Zario screamed. Down the hill, Tavi was running quickly after Max along with a mass group of little toads. Molly began to trip and suddenly fell on Zario and his and her easter eggs hit the yard and scattered. Max was leading the storm towards the finishing line when he slipped on egg and baskets and toads came crashing down.

"NOOOOO" screamed Max.

His basket crashed on the ground and Andrea had arrived to get her eggs checked first. Suddenly Zario ran with a basket of 2 eggs and tripped on a loose brick. The toads watching screamed and Andrea and her basket fell and eggs spelled and the alarm rung and the hunt was over.

"NO MY EGGS" she screamed!

"Oops Sorry," said Zario.

"And the winner is Andrea who collected a total of 3 eggs" screamed Peach!

Toad's cheered and Zario looked at Tavi upset and they hugged. Toadette then came from the hill all dirty and she smiled. It was just another day in Toadtown.


	2. Worked Out

Toadsworth, he is a busy old castle steward and he is always on time. Sometimes all good things have to come to a stop. It was a sunny day at the Castle Office and Toadsworth and Blue were working fast. It was early morning and the castle was starting a busy day. The fax machines were buzzing and the phone rang constantly.

Toadsworth began to cough and Blue looked at him jokingly.

"Time to retire old chap" he laughed.

"No, no I'm in good health I have been working for 45 years I can't give up now," said Toadsworth.

He walked out of the office a bit worried but soon forgot about it. In the Library, Toad was organizing books on the shelves. Toadsworth came in with a box of files when he tripped and fell.

"Time for retirement" laughed Toad.

Toadsworth sighed and picked up his files and upstairs in the Boutique. Peach, Toadette, and Toadsworth were helping Peach pick out a dress.

"I like that dress," said Toadette.

"Yes it looks very modern Princess," said Toadsworth.

"Thank You Toadsworth have you thought of re-" said Peach.

"NO NOT A RETIREMENT," said Toadsworth cutting her off.

"Oh dear, not retirement what's wrong I was asking about redecoration," said Peach.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness it's just some of my younger co-workers have reminded me of my age," said Toadsworth.

"Have they?" said Peach.

The next morning Toadsworth was nowhere to be found and Toad and Blue looked for him frantically. Princess Peach was sleeping in late when suddenly the door burst open.

"Toadsworth is lost" screamed Toad.

"GET THE ARMY, AIR FORCE OR THE MARINES" screamed Blue.

"Toadsworth is not gone he is on break today," said Peach.

"No I need files and spreadsheets done," said Blue.

"I need a Schedule for events," said Toad.

"You 2 have made fun of Toadsworth and toyed with retirement and it's time for you two to get adapted because Toadsworth will retire soon," said Peach coldly.

The door slammed shut and Toad heard the bell ring downstairs. At the door, a Toad with a huge box waited and Toad opened the door.

"Delivery for the Princess," he said.

Toad signed the clipboard and dragged the huge box inside and didn't know what to do. In the office, papers were piling from the fax machines. While the phone rang constantly in the foyer Toad didn't know how to get Peach's Bathroom supplies upstairs. He began to drag the box upstairs when a tiny hole started forming on the bottom. Suddenly his Walkie Talkie went off.

"TOAD I NEED YOU TO BRING ME MY BOX OF New Summer Towels" screamed Peach.

Toad tried responding when suddenly he tripped and downstairs shampoo bottles, soap, lotion and other items went everywhere.

"Oh dear," said Toad.

He tried picking up the supplies when his walkie-talkie rang again.

"NOW I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" screamed Peach.

In the office, papers started covering the floor and Blue was holding 6 phones at the same time. In Peach's room, she was waiting when Toad dragged in a huge box.

"Thank You anyway the Postal Service informed me my Bathroom Package from Luxury Body and more has arrived where is it," said Peach.

"Um, do you get refunds on Broken Items," said Toad sheepishly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" screamed Peach loudly.

Outside the castle, dust shook off and birds stormed away. Toad meanwhile ran out of the room. Downstairs the mess was left and the doorbell rung and Toad opened it.

"Package-"

Toad slammed the door and the Postal Toad grumbled off.

The day soon turned to night and it was 10PM and Toad and Blue were working hard. In the office, the pile of papers started reaching the desk and Toad was running around helping the Princess and others. Suddenly his Walkie Talkie rang and Toad gasped.

"Help needed in the Power Room." screamed a voice.

Toad ran downstairs in the basement and walked into the office and saw the Power Machine letting off smoke. Toad frantically moved cables and moved buttons when suddenly he screamed.

"WHY WON'T YOU WORK" he screamed.

He smashed the machine with a huge textbook and the Castle went dark. Inside the Office, papers stopped popping out the Fax Machines and the phone calls cut off. In Peach's room, she gasped as the power cut off.

Peach ran downstairs and saw a huge mess and realized the punishment had gone too far. The next morning Blue and Toad were standing in front of the Princess cowering.

"I know both of you still need a job so I won't fire you," said the Princess "Making fun of another employee is wrong and rude I expected better from you 2 next time the consequences will be very severe"

The next morning Toadsworth came back to work and Toad and Blue were quite relieved and no one ever questioned Toadsworth's usefulness again.


	3. Milkshake Mixup

It was a bright, sunny morning in Toadtown.. Toadette was busy in her cafe, cooking for the morning crowd. Soon, Toad and Yoshi arrived in the shop with nothing but urgency.

"Toadette?!" shouted Toad, sounding worried.

"What's wrong, Toad?" Toadette asked curiously.

"The Princess is hosting a party today, and we need meals to bring to her.," said Yoshi.

"What would she like?" Toadette asked with a smile.

"Finger meals, like sausage rolls," said Toad, smiling back.

Toadette grabbed a pin began to write it all down. She dialed Birdo who was at home, spending her time watching "Good Morning, Peach!" When the phone rang.

"Hello, Birdo speaking," said Birdo.

"Birdo, can you and Daisy come over to my Cafe? I could use a little help," Toadette asked, nicely.

"Sure thing, I'll call her as soon as possible."

"Thanks!" Toadette said, before hanging up.

Soon at around 10 am Birdo and Daisy were at the cafe.

"I have to go, good luck! said Toadette, smiling st Yoshi and Toad.

"Don't get stressed!" Yoshi said with a wave as the two left the building.

"The Lunch Crowd usually isn't bad!" Toadette replied cheerfully, waving back.

Birdo looked out at the ocean as the phone started ringing, Daisy picked it up.

"Hello, Toadette's Cafe! How may we help you?" said Daisy.

"Oh, hello Daisy! This is Mrs. Pots. We would like an order of Vanilla Milkshakes, please."

"How many?" asked Daisy.

"Well... let me see... about 85 Milkshakes. Also, 13 platters of Hot Wings," she said.

Daisy gasped and dropped the phone. Birdo quickly got out of the chair and picked up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Birdo.

"They, th- they asked for an order of 85 Vanilla Milkshakes, and 13 platters of Hot Wings!" said Daisy.

"We're SCREWED!" screamed Birdo.

Birdo looked up at the clock, it was eleven in the morning. The lunch rush would soon start they were running out of time. In the kitchen, Birdo started making the hot wings. She dumped a few bags in the deep fryer while at the milkshake machine while Daisy was getting the medium sized cups and started pouring in the milkshakes.

Outside a toad walked in and Daisy and Birdo were too busy to notice. He rang the bell startling Birdo, throwing the deep fryer behind her. Hot oils and wings fell behind the stove, causing a mess. Birdo asked Daisy to help clean it up, while she took care of the Toads order.

Birdo walked out the counter with a clipboard.

"Hello!" greeted Birdo cheerfully.

"I would like a steak sandwich with no onions please," said the Toad.

Birdo walked to the kitchen and started preparing the sandwich. Birdo took out some steak for the sandwich and cut the bread at eight inches. She got out the Mushroom Kingdom Cheese and put it on the sandwich. Then she dumped hot wings in a platter she had ten more to go.

She saw the onion tray and snickered outside in the dining area Birdo came out with a fancy tray and put the plate down and the Toad demanded a drink.

"I WANT DR TOADY" demanded the toad.

Birdo walked to the Soda Fountain and filed the cup with Diet Dr. Toady and laughed. At the table, she put the cup down and walked off. She was making the wings and Daisy was on her seventieth milkshake when suddenly the bell rung. Birdo ran out and saw the toad quite annoyed. He threw the tray and the cup and soda and a sandwich hit the floor he walked out and sped off.

Birdo snickered and walked back to her space but meanwhile, under the stove,, the hot oils had damaged the wires to the Fountain, Stove and Slushie machine. A Toad walked in with her 2 kids and ordered 3 slushies. Birdo and Daisy filled all the flavors and got back to work. Soon it was 12 PM and the platters and the milkshakes were ready. They loaded Daisy's SUV and Daisy asked Birdo to shut the back. Birdo slung the back door and suddenly it slightly bounced back but not enough to open completely.

Birdo turned up the AC and Daisy turned up the radio.

"Next up EX's and Oh's," said the announcer.

Birdo and Daisy shrieked in happiness heading towards Mrs. Pots house was complicated they had to take most of Main Street towards the New Castle Neighborhoods where the slightly rich people lived. Daisy gassed the car and the boxes swayed in the back. Suddenly up ahead a dog ran across the road and Birdo screamed. Everything happened at once Birdo screamed and her handbag pulled the Emergency HandBrake in the car up. Daisy screamed as the car swerved and the trunk popped open!

Boxes of milkshakes splattered and hot wings hit the cars following and oncoming. The Tour bus slammed the brakes and slid past Daisy's car while the other cars rear-ended each other. At the cafe, Toad came in to take care of the joint when he heard a noise in the kitchen he said the slushy machine and the soda machine were flooding the kitchen spilling out into the dining area. Toad gasped and so did Toadette coming back to the cafe after the Castle meeting. There on Main Street was Daisy's car and milkshake cups and hot wings scattered across the street.

Birdo got off the car and so did Daisy they smiled trying to hide the truth. At the cafe, Daisy and Birdo were worried indeed.

"I know you tried so I'm not mad," said Toadette.

"But remember when there is an emergency call me," said Toadette.

Birdo and Daisy smiled and soon it just became another day in Toadtown.


	4. Driving Trouble

Toadsworth, he is a busy old castle steward and he is always on time. Sometimes all good things have to come to a stop. It was a sunny day at the Castle Office and Toadsworth and Blue were working fast. It was early morning and the castle was starting a busy day. The fax machines were buzzing and the phone rang constantly.

Toadsworth began to cough and Blue looked at him jokingly.

"Time to retire old chap" he laughed.

"No, no I'm in good health I have been working for 45 years I can't give up now," said Toadsworth.

He walked out of the office a bit worried but soon forgot about it. In the Library, Toad was organizing books on the shelves. Toadsworth came in with a box of files when he tripped and fell.

"Time for retirement" laughed Toad.

Toadsworth sighed and picked up his files and upstairs in the Boutique. Peach, Toadette, and Toadsworth were helping Peach pick out a dress.

"I like that dress," said Toadette.

"Yes it looks very modern Princess," said Toadsworth.

"Thank You Toadsworth have you thought of re-" said Peach.

"NO NOT A RETIREMENT," said Toadsworth cutting her off.

"Oh dear, not retirement what's wrong I was asking about redecoration," said Peach.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness it's just some of my younger co-workers have reminded me of my age," said Toadsworth.

"Have they?" said Peach.

The next morning Toadsworth was nowhere to be found and Toad and Blue looked for him frantically. Princess Peach was sleeping in late when suddenly the door burst open.

"Toadsworth is lost" screamed Toad.

"GET THE ARMY, AIR FORCE OR THE MARINES" screamed Blue.

"Toadsworth is not gone he is on break today," said Peach.

"No I need files and spreadsheets done," said Blue.

"I need a Schedule for events," said Toad.

"You 2 have made fun of Toadsworth and toyed with retirement and it's time for you two to get adapted because Toadsworth will retire soon," said Peach coldly.

The door slammed shut and Toad heard the bell ring downstairs. At the door, a Toad with a huge box waited and Toad opened the door.

"Delivery for the Princess," he said.

Toad signed the clipboard and dragged the huge box inside and didn't know what to do. In the office, papers were piling from the fax machines. While the phone rang constantly in the foyer Toad didn't know how to get Peach's Bathroom supplies upstairs. He began to drag the box upstairs when a tiny hole started forming on the bottom. Suddenly his Walkie Talkie went off.

"TOAD I NEED YOU TO BRING ME MY BOX OF New Summer Towels" screamed Peach.

Toad tried responding when suddenly he tripped and downstairs shampoo bottles, soap, lotion and other items went everywhere.

"Oh dear," said Toad.

He tried picking up the supplies when his walkie-talkie rang again.

"NOW I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" screamed Peach.

In the office, papers started covering the floor and Blue was holding 6 phones at the same time. In Peach's room, she was waiting when Toad dragged in a huge box.

"Thank You anyway the Postal Service informed me my Bathroom Package from Luxury Body and more has arrived where is it," said Peach.

"Um, do you get refunds on Broken Items," said Toad sheepishly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" screamed Peach loudly.

Outside the castle, dust shook off and birds stormed away. Toad meanwhile ran out of the room. Downstairs the mess was left and the doorbell rung and Toad opened it.

"Package-"

Toad slammed the door and the Postal Toad grumbled off.

The day soon turned to night and it was 10PM and Toad and Blue were working hard. In the office, the pile of papers started reaching the desk and Toad was running around helping the Princess and others. Suddenly his Walkie Talkie rang and Toad gasped.

"Help needed in the Power Room." screamed a voice.

Toad ran downstairs in the basement and walked into the office and saw the Power Machine letting off smoke. Toad frantically moved cables and moved buttons when suddenly he screamed.

"WHY WON'T YOU WORK" he screamed.

He smashed the machine with a huge textbook and the Castle went dark. Inside the Office, papers stopped popping out the Fax Machines and the phone calls cut off. In Peach's room, she gasped as the power cut off.

Peach ran downstairs and saw a huge mess and realized the punishment had gone too far. The next morning Blue and Toad were standing in front of the Princess cowering.

"I know both of you still need a job so I won't fire you," said the Princess "Making fun of another employee is wrong and rude I expected better from you 2 next time the consequences will be very severe"

The next morning Toadsworth came back to work and Toad and Blue were quite relieved and no one ever questioned Toadsworth's usefulness again.


End file.
